The Diaster Year
by mizukage24
Summary: What happens if Lelouch joins the army and Suzaku still as a student and a pilot? They met again a  girl like C.C. but gets caught up between Suzaku and Lulu. Lulu gets kidnapped, killed and Nunnally and Suzaku commits suicide.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Code Geass. _

A emerald eye boy and a lavender eye boy looked hard at each other. Not taking their eyes off anything except themselves.

" Lelouch", said the emerald eye boy to the lavender eye boy. Lelouch smile. That smile contained of hatred, confuse and love. Lelouch hung his head and shouted, " SUZAKU, YOU TRULY ARE AN IDOIT". Suzaku, who was holding the gun at Lelouch and Lelouch also holding a gun. " Lelouch, I should have known that you were Zero. I should have arrested you earlier", said Suzaku with a sad expression until it turn into anger and hatred.

Karen who was standing there couldn't take it anymore. She raise her gun and aim at Lelouch. Her shut her eyes and fired. Suzaku and Lelouch heard the gunshot. To Suzaku's surprise, Lelouch got hit on the arm. " Keh. KAREN". Karen ran off. " To bad", said a voice. Suzaku and Lelouch heard it. A girl appearance 16 years old came out from the darkness. She had lovely ice blue eye and dark black hair, a bit like Lelouch.

She walked to Lelouch and place her hands on his face and in front of Suzaku's eyes, she kiss him. Lelouch eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. " _Who is this girl? And why is she kissing me?"_ thought Lelouch of this scene. The girl pulled back and stabbed Lelouch in the stomach. " Gah!". " le.. Lelouch", said Suzaku. As blood came pouring out it followed the lines which was craved out in the ground.

The ground shook. Lelouch's Geass was activated. The doors behind them slid open and something came and grab Lelouch. " Nani! Waaa". It pulled Lelouch into the darkness and the girl followed it. She turn back and looked at Suzaku. " Come and save him if you want to". She walked off leaving Suzaku behind. " I.. I don't know what to do. I want to save him but I also want to kill him", said Suzaku. He couldn't take it anymore therefore he turn around. He can hear Lelouch screaming and shouting and all of the sudden it went dead silent.

Suzaku stop in his tracks. He couldn't hear Lelouch's shouts or screaming. He had a felling that there was something wrong. " What happen? Why is it so quiet all of the sudden? Could it be..", Suzaku's voice trail off when he knew that something must have happen to Lelouch. He turn around and dash straight into the hole. There he found Lelouch on the wall with something behind him that looks like a sign or something. Lelouch's hand and legs were tied together and something was stabbed onto his neck.

The girl with blue eyes and black hair was holding something. She turn around and saw Suzaku. " My, my you came at last. He has been asking me where were you?", said the girl with a smile. " LET LELOUCH GO NOW!!", shouted Suzaku with a gun in his hand. " Maya", said the girl. " Maya, let go off Lelouch", said Suzaku. Maya nodded and she let Lelouch go. Lelouch fell forwards and Maya caught him. She place him on the floor and ran off. "_Lelouch"_, thought Suzaku.

_Please review and I like to say that for Code Geass fans, THERE IS A SECOND SEASON COMING OUT THIS OCTOBER. Thank you. _


	2. Chapter 2

Stage 2

Lelouch was pale in colour. When Suzaku touched him, he draw back his hand. " His body is ice cold. I have to get him out of here". Suzaku tried to find his phone but realize that it wasn't here. He slapped his head and said, " Darn nit! I left at the ship." He reach for Lelouch's phone and found it. He dial the number to connect the army. " CECIL- SAN! CAN YOU BRING THE SHIP TO KAMI NE JIMA!". "—Yes—". And the phone went off. Suzaku drag Lelouch out of the ruins. Suzaku check Lelouch and found that he is still alive.

The ship came in an hour. They brought Lelouch to the medical and ran a check. Suzaku was pacing in front of the room. " _Lelouch please don't die. You only the one I've got"_, thought Suzaku. Suzaku waited for almost 2 hours outside the medical room. Then the doctor came out and talk to Suzaku. To Suzaku's relief there's a chance that Lelouch will be okay in the next few months. Suzaku went inside and found Lelouch, who was still out cold. Suzaku couldn't help but smile at his best friend from seven years ago.

"Su…Suzaku", said a familiar voice. Suzaku looked at the bed and from out that Lelouch is awake. " Le.. Lelouch, you regain consciousness". Lelouch looked blankly at Suzaku and asked him, " Where's Nunnaly?".

Suzaku kept quiet until Lelouch asked him again. Suzaku hung his head and said, " Nunnaly's dead". Lelouch couldn't believe what he just heard. He shook his head. Suzaku left him for awhile.

Then Suzaku came back and found out that Lelouch wasn't in bed. Suzaku got worried and started to search for Lelouch. While running, he suddenly bang into Cecile. " Suzaku – kun. Where are you going in such a rush?". Suzaku was turning his head from left to right. Suzaku turn in front and helped Cecile up and asked her, " Have you seen Lelouch?". Cecile nodded. " I think I saw him on the balcony". " Arigatou, Cecile –kun", thanked Suzaku.

Finally, Suzaku found Lelouch sitting on the balcony staring at a daze. " Lelouch". Lelouch turn around and saw Suzaku. " Suzaku what are you doing here?". " I was about to ask the same thing", said Suzaku with a smile.

_Please review. Thank you. _


	3. Chapter 3

Stage 3

" Hmph! I thought you didn't care who I was. You know ' ZERO'". Suzaku's smile went upside down and nodded. " Where's Nunnally? I asked you before this and you told me that she is dead. How?", asked Lelouch while holding back tears. " We found her and checked her a few times and proclaim her dead". Lelouch turn his head away telling Suzaku that he doesn't want to hear anymore. Suzaku understood that sign.

He sat next to Lelouch and place a hand on Lelouch shoulder. " THERE YOU ARE", shouted a family voice. They turn around and found Llyod staring at Lelouch. "Congratulations, you!", said Llyod. " Why are you congratulations him anyway?", asked Suzaku. " It's because… ( looking at Lelouch) he's been accepted to the army as an honorary Britannia".

" As in how?", asked Suzaku. Llyod smile at him. " By the way Suzaku – kun, Cecile wants you in the Lancelot now". Suzaku got up and ran straight to the van. Lelouch stare at Suzaku and looked at Llyod. " You will be leaving in about 4 hours later".

" It's today!!".

" Yes and they want to see you in personally". Llyod smiling away. He turn around and headed back to the van. " _Today. Why on the world it had to be today. Arrgh Damn it!"_ thought the violet eyes boy. He got up and headed straight to the van. Suzaku saw him and asked weather it is true or not. Lelouch nodded.

_In the van, driving to the military._

Llyod, Cecile talking to Suzaku in the behind seat. Lelouch sitting near the window and staring at the image. He felt like something heavy was on his shoulder. He turn around and to see that his friend's hand on his shoulder. "_If only C.C. was here" _thought Lelouch. " We're here". Lelouch looked out at the window and gasped at the place. " You will be here for at least 2 years", said Suzaku. Hair covering his eyes. Lelouch nodded and took his bag and left them. But before he walked away, he turn to face his friend and waved at his one and only 7 years friend whom he trusted.

Suzaku smile at him but before you know it, their friendship ( for Suzaku) was gone. " I will see m him again", whispered Suzaku. He felt like crying but he hold back the tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Stage 4

Suzaku staring at the window letting his mind into a daze. "_It's been almost 2 ½ years. What happen to Lelouch? No one has asked anyone what happen to Lelouch? What 's going on", _thought Suzaku. " KURUGI SUZAKU". Suzalu turn to see his Science teacher looking at him. " I called your name at least a thousand and you didn't response", said his teacher. " I'm very sorry". " At least pay attention for this. It may come out in your test". The teacher turn to the black board and began writing. Suzaku let out a big sigh of relief. He took out his pen and copied the notes from the black board.

" _I'll go and check with Llyod and Cecile – san to make sure", _thought Suzaku. Once the school bell rang, everyone rushed out off class. Suzaku walked by past a few other people mumbling about Lelouch. " Neh, SUZAKU", called out Rival. Suzaku and Lelouch's blue haired friend ran to catch up with Suzaku. " Hey, why don't you come with me to collect something for the School's festival".

" Sure", said Suzaku. Rival nodded. Soon they were on the road. " You know that every time school finishes, Lelouch and I would go out like now and do some errands". " Hmm.. I thought Lelouch will stay at home looking after Nunnaly", said Suzaku with a smile. " Nah! He usually goes out and plays chess with other players", said Rival. They were at the shop to collect the papers they need to sort them out. "What does the chairman wants to do with these", asked Suzaku. " Don't know", answered Rival.

Suddenly, they heard a truck honing at them. " Wahh!", shouted Rival turning the wheel. " Keh! These blasted Britanaians", said the driver. He turn at the wrong way. " Wait don't go there!", shouted a girl. The truck banged against the pillar of a flyer. " Wow, looked at that!". " Ya, looks like an accident happen". " Could that be our fault", asked Rival. " No, it couldn't be", said Suzaku while shaking his head. He looked at the Britanians who were taking pictures. Suzaku couldn't take it. He jumped down and ran to the truck. " OI. ARE YOU ALRIGHT?". " Hey, look. A Britania student is helping them", said somebody.

The driver woke up and started the engine. Suzaku fell into the truck. He notice that there was a capsule. "_Could it be poison gas like last time"_ thought Suzaku. As the truck turn left, Suzaku fell backwards as the road was bumpy. All of the sudden, there were gunshots and glass smashing. " We must be an underground road", said Suzaku.

" Looks like No. 587 found the capsule", said the commander. A guard was keeping an eye out and saw Suzaku. He ran straight to Suzaku. Suzaku heard footsteps and turn around to see a figure turning around ready to kick him and he did. Suzaku fell backwards as the guard caught his neck. " Don't move you Britannia". " So you are a Britannia.. soldier", said Suzaku.

" You don't even know that this is poison gas", said the guard. " But you are..", said Suzaku as he tried to kick the guard. The guard jumped backwards and was ready to fight when he notice that it was Suzaku. " You're.. ", said the guard. Suzaku step out from the darkness. " Suzaku". Suzaku looked shock when his name was called. The guard pull of his mask and showed his identity. " Bokuwa.. Lelouch, Suzaku". " Lelouch". The flashback came to him as he remember Lelouch waving back at him. Before they can speak, the capsule burst open as smoke came out. Lelouch quickly cover Suzaku's mouth with his mask for him to breath.

There a girl with black hair. Lelouch remembered the same way he met C.C. As the girl looked at them with half closed eyes and close them back. " Lelouch do you know who is this girl?", asked Suzaku. Lelouch shook his head. " No but the briefing said that it was poison gas", told Lelouch. Suddenly, there was a bright light shown on them. " NO. 587.", shouted the commander. Lelouch stood up.


	5. Chapter 5

Stage 5

He ran straight to the commander and tried to explain to him. " Why don't you kill that Britannia student", asked the commander. Giving him the gun, Lelouch refuse. " I can't kill an innocent people", said Lelouch turning to Suzaku with a smile. " Then why don't you take his place for him", said the commander while placing the gun on Lelouch's side and fired a gunshot at him. Lelouch collapsed. " Lelou..", shouted Suzaku as he watch his friend fall down as blood began spilling out.

The driver who survive a few gunshots regain conscious and opened a switch and press it. " All ..hail .. Nippon". Just as the guard was ready to fire at Suzaku and explosion occurred. " What the..", shouted the commander. Suzaku got up and carried the girl and took off in the smoke. The girl and Suzaku started to run and the girl tripped and fell down knocking he left shoulder.

Suzaku stopped and leaned against the wall shaking his head. " It can't be happening… It should be me not him. Lelouch could be dead and it's all YOUR FALUT", said Suzaku turning towards the girl who was looking at him with her blue sapphire eye. " No.. It's not your fault ( with a smile). I shouldn't be blaming on you". The girl looked at him. "_He's not the one I'm looking for"_ thought the girl.

Soon Suzaku and the girl was near the steps. He gave her a signal to be quiet. " HEY YOU THERE!GIVE US THE CHILD", shouted a Britannia soldier. " NOOO! Please give him back to me. PLEASE!!", shouted the baby's mother. Suzaku peeked up and saw the guard fired at the mother and child. Suzaku went back down as the cry from the woman and the child rang in his ears. " _I never thought that they will be this creul"_ thought Suzaku.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Panicking! He switch it off. " What was that?", asked the guard. Two other guards went straight to the stairs and found Suzaku. Back at school, " WHAT!! I can't believe that Suzaku hanged up on me!", shouted Shirley, a girl with orange hair and green eyes. " How.. How rude", said Shirley with an angry face. " Kahh". The girl with black hair watched as Suzaku banging against the wall. "_I can't let this boy die"_ thought the girl.

" You have a lot of guts, boy", said one of the guards. Suzaku looked at them with an angry face. "_ I have to find a way to get rid of these guards and find Lelouch"_ thought Suzaku. As one guard place his gun and was ready to fire at Suzaku.

" Say your prayers, Eleven". The girl sifted and ran in front of Suzaku. " DON'T KILL THIS BOY!". Before you know, there was a gunshot and it pierce true the girl's head. She fell back, bleeding from the shot.

" Oi, Hey… I can't believe this..", said Suzaku trembling. "_Why does this have to always happen to me. First Lelouch and now this girl…. "_ thought Suzaku. He looked at them and started to scan the place. Then something caught at the end of his eye. It was a gun. He reach for it with his speed that the guards couldn't caught him.

Suzaku was ready to pull the trigger when he heard there was a voice. " Hmm.. I like to say that, I Leouch Li Britannia ( while holding his left eye which has the Geass) commands you, kisama saikoro" orders Lelouch.

The guards couldn't resist the power and obeyed his command by placing their guns on their necks. " Yes Your Highness" and they were dead.

" Lelouch", said Suzaku. Lelouch smile at Suzaku. He whine at the pain and clutch his side. " Ugh". He collapsed as soon as Suzaku ran to him. " Lelouch". Suzaku's voice trail off in Lelouch's hearing.


	6. Chapter 6

Stage 6

"Congratulations", shouted Llyod just to wake up Lelouch. Lelouch open his eyes and came staring at Llyod. " Llyod – san, I think you shouldn't have done that", said Suzaku. " Hmm… Why is that?", asked Llyod while looking at Suzaku. Suzaku smile and point at Lelouch who was holding a pillow above his head. When Llyod turn his head, the first thing he found was a pillow thrown at his face. Cecile covered her mouth and saw that Lelouch was gasping for air.

" Lelouch, you can clam down now", told Suzaku. Suzaku remembered how he and Lelouch was fighting.

" _Turn around, slowly", said Suzaku who emerge from the darkness while holding a gun. " At this time.. ", thought Lelouch behind the mask. " Did you not hear, Zero". " I'm telling to face me . Slowly", told Suzaku. " Euphemia happily massacred defenseless Japanese!", told Zero while turning slowly. " Yet for the woman, you –", said Zero but he was cut of by Suzaku. "It sure is a convenient power", said Suzaku walking slowly. " Geass". _

_Lelouch couldn't believe what he was hearing. Suzaku actually said the Geass. " You hide in the dark, and give the responsibility to others. Arrogant and sly. This is your character", said Suzaku when he reach the top and came face to face with Zero. " Karen". He suddenly called her. Karen was starlted by Suzaku when he called her name. "Do you want to know Zero's true identity", asked Suzaku. " What are you talking about?", asked Karen in a cold voice while holding a gun at Suzaku. " You have the right to see it". Karen was shocked and shouted, " Wait!". Suzaku fired a gunshot and the bullet hit Zero's mask. It broke in half and finally revealed Zero's true identity. Suzaku couldn't believe it neither did Karen. As the mask dropped and Lelouch was now staring right at them as blood began tickling down his face creating a divider in his face. _

_Karen suddenly stepped back and fell onto her knees saying, " Why?". As Lelouch stared at them. His Geass glowing red began flicking in his eye. Suzaku saw the Geass and as he lowered his gun while shaking his head. " I cannot believe this", said Suzaku while looking up at Lelouch and frown at him. " Lelouch is..", said Karen on the floor. " Yes, I am Zero. The leader of the Order of the Black Knights. The one who declared war on the Holy Britannia Empire. And a guy who is about to take over the world!", said Lelouch with a smile on his face. _

_As tears began to fill Karen's eyes and saying, " You used us Japanese! Even me!". " As it looking. Japanese soon will be liberated. You shouldn't have any more complaints then.", told Lelouch. As a tear rolled down Karen's face. Suzaku turn his head slitly to one side and saying, " I should have arrested you earlier." " You found out?", asked Lelouch. Suzaku turn his head the other way. " I could not believe it. So, I kept myself denial. Because I wanted to believe in you. But you kept lying. ( turning his face to see Lelouch) To me and Euphie. Even to Nunnally", said Suzaku very angry this time. " Yes. Nunnally is been kidnapped", told Lelouch. Suzaku looked a bit shocked of what he had heard. " Suzaku, can we fight later?", asked Lelouch. Karen slowly getting up, hugged herself. _

" _For Nunnally, can you help me? Together. There's nothing we cannot do". " Don't be so naïve", said Suzaku while holding his gun at Lelouch. Lelouch looked at Suzaku. " Before this has happened, you should have join Euphie. If you had work together with Euphie, The world..", Suzaku's voice trailed off. " That's all in the past. It's all over!", told Lelouch. " The past!?", said Suzaku shocked when he heard the word past. " Didn't you killed your father too?", asked Lelouch calmly. " You can regret it all later", told Lelouch. " No! You won't do it!", shouted Suzaku raising his gun aiming at Lelouch. " You betrayed the world at the very lat minute!", said Suzaku while shaking the gun in his hand. " And you are now betrayed by the world! Your wish must never come true!" shouted Suzaku while shaking his head while shaking the gun. " Baka", said Lelouch as he look at Suzaku with his Geass. _

" _The world can't spin on your glorious morals alone. Sah, fire if you can!", shouted Lelouch as he took out something and stuck it on his chest. "The fluid is Sakuradite". Karen couldn't believe it when she saw Lelouch stuck the Sakuradite bomb on his chest. " Once my heart stops, it will explode", told Lelouch. " All of you are goners". " Ki sama!", shouted Suzaku while taking a step back. " I want to make a deal with you. Who told you about the Geass?", asked Lelouch while lowering his arm down. " Because that person is with Nunnally!". " These things of the future will have nothing to do with you!", shouted Suzaku. Lelouch heard those words like from his nightmares. " The fact that you exist is an error! You are not fit to be in this world!", shouted Suzaku to Lelouch. The words which Suzaku said stabbed him like a knife piercing through his heart like a dagger. _

_Those words that Lelouch couldn't take it anymore as he couldn't trust his 7 years childhood friend. " Nunnally will be my ", said Suzaku as his voice was cut off by Lelouch. "Suzaku", shouted Lelouch while taking out a gun and aimed at Suzaku in a aiming position so did Suzaku. " Lelouch", as Suzaku's voice trailed off. As both was about to pull the trigger on their guns and a shot was fired. ( Don't know who died. Jus took it from episode 25 the last part). _

" Suzaku – kun", called out Cecile. Suzaku snap out of his dream. " Cecile – kun".

" Why did you do that in the first place, old man?", asked Lelouch looking at Llyod.

" Eh! Who you calling old man?", called out Llyod who started to fight the injured Lelouch. " Break it up you two", said Suzaku coming in to stop them. Lelouch was soaked with his sweat and was breathing very hard.


	7. Chapter 7

Stage7

" Are you alright, Lelouch?", asked Suzaku while looking at his friend. Lelouch felt like collapsing but held it in. He nodded at Suzaku.

" Eh!? You're worried about him while I get beaten up by him instead", told Llyod. Lelouch grin at him. " By the way black haired, I got something to show you", told Llyod. Leouch looked at him confuse. Suzaku handed him his shirt and put it on.

Llyod, Cecile, Suzaku and Lelouch went to Lancelot and next to it was another knightmare. " I believe this is Gaiwin", asked Lelouch. Llyod was stun and Cecile was shocked. " How did you know?", asked Llyod shocked. Lelouch smile at them and turn to Suzaku. " Suzaku told me about it before we left", lied Lelouch. Suzaku looked at him as saying ' WHAT?'. Lelouch winked at him so that Llyod and Cecile couldn't see it.

" Oh yah! I told him before he left us", said Suzaku with a snap with his fingers like recalling that day. Llyod and Cecile turn back to Gaiwin to finish some thing. Suzaku let out a sigh of relief. He turn to see Lelouch and asked, " I can't believe that you actually lied to them!" Lelouch nodded. " Me neither", said Lelouch.

" Neh! Black head! How about giving it a spin?", asked Llyod with a smile. " I'll pilot with you", asked Suzaku. Lelouch shook his head. " But why?". " I decided that I should pilot it myself. Even though it has two seats but I will pilot it myself", answered Lelouch. Suzaku looked at him blankly.

" Okay, if that's what you want", said Suzaku. Lelouch nodded. They change into their pilot suits and walked to the knightmares. " What's the mission, Cecile – kun", asked Suzaku. " It's a mission from Cornelia-sama", answered Cecile. Suzaku nodded. Lelouch walked to Gaiwin and went inside. " Neh, Lelouch. I know that you hate the Britannian's but does that mean you still hate your half brother and sister", asked Suzaku through the communicator. Lelouch gave him and evil stare. As they took off, they notice that the Eleven still do things what the Britannia says.

Lelouch notice another knightmare. It was Guren Mark 2. "_Karen_", thought Lelouch. " LELOUCH, up ahead", called out Suzaku. Lelouch looked in front and saw Cornelia's knightmare. " Your Highness, Lancelot is here", said one of the guards. Cornelia nodded. " Wait, who's inside Gaiwin?", asked Cornelia. " Your highness, it is a new pilot that they have", answered one of the guards. As Pilot Kurugi came down. " Kurugi. Tell me, who is inside that kinghtmare?", asked Cornelia as Suzaku came down.

Suzaku choked. "_ I promise not to reveal Lelouch's identity"_ thought Suzaku. "_ This is bad. If Cornelia finds out that I'm the new pilot… but wait"_ thought Lelouch as a smile came on his face. " Maybe she doesn't have to know", said Lelouch. Suzaku stood there not speaking a word. " I'm sorry.. your highness. I do not know who is the new pilot. They said that he is suppose to follow me around and I'm not sure of his identity", lied Suzaku.

Lelouch was impress. But it's not over yet….


	8. Chapter 8

Stage 8

Lelouch had a plan. He still had the Geass but it won't work on Cornelia since he already used it on her. Lelouch gave up. He came down from Gaiwin. Suzaku turn around when he heard the cockpit opening. " _Lelouch, please_", thought Suzaku. Everybody eye's widened at the new pilot. Lelouch hung his head and looked up at Cornelia. " Le.. Lekouch", staggered Cornelia. " So the rumors were true. That you were sent to the army", said another voice. Everybody turn around and saw the third prince. " Scehinel – nii sama", said Cornelia.

Lelouch looked at his half older brother and sister. " So what if it was true? Remember don't belong here with

you and them", said Lelouch. " How dare you speak like that to his highness and her highness", shouted one

guard. A few came and attack Lelouch. They fired at him. Lelouch jumped back avoiding the bullets and kick

the guards. " I'm impress. They did train you very well", said Scehinel while clapping. Lelouch looked at him

and hold a gun in his hand. Aiming at Scehinel's head. " You better watch what you say

if not I'll shoot you", said Lelouch.

Scehinel nodded. Cornelia looked at Lelouch. " Even though they said that the black prince is dead but you are still alive", said Scehinel. " What? The seventeenth price is still alive?", said one of the guards. " Keh!". Suzaku looked at his friend. " What mission that you want us here for, your highness", asked Suzaku. " There's no mission", said Cornelia. " But they army said that there was…". Cornelia shook her head. " Then I guess this is to bring me here to see weather I'm dead or alive?", asked Lelouch while raising an eyebrow. Cornelia nodded.

" Anyway, you two are dismiss", said Scehinel. Suzaku and Lelouch began walking but Suzaku was stopped by Cornelia. " I have something to show you". Suzaku followed Cornelia. Lelouch saw this and continued walking. Cornelia gave something to Suzaku. It was one of Euphie's earrings. Suzaku thanked Cornelia and dash out to Lancelot. He saw that Lelouch was in Gaiwin already. They took off.

Once they got onto the ground, Lelouch got down and went to his room. He sat on his bed. " Hmmm.. what a pity?", said a voice. Lelouch heard this and called out. A figure stepped out. His eyes widened. " You're that girl who got shot in the head. What are you doing here?", asked Lelouch coldly. " I'm guardian". " Who are you?", asked Lelouch. The girl about 16 or so smiled at him. " Names Emerald, Lelouch". ", I believe that we have met", said Lelouch coolly.

Emerald nodded. She place her hands against the wall while looking outside. " _He's the one since that time, neh, Yuki" _thought Emerald. She turn around to face Lelouch. He stare at her. " You aren't like C.C. or anybody I can think of", told Lelouch. " Hmph! You sure know what to say to me", answered Emerald. " But absolutely look very familiar. It's like I met you before", said Lelouch looking at her. Emerald smile at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Stage 9

" To see weather or not that they train you at the military like they said", said Emerald. " Go on..". " How about a fight to see weather or not that you are good?", asked Emerald. Lelouch nodded. " But only after your injury has healed", told Emerald. Lelouch nodded again. His lavender eyes won't take off their gaze on that ice blue eyes of hers.

" _Ahh!". A young girl hit the ground. " You can do better than that", shouted a young boy. He had lavender eyes and black hair. The girl looked at him with her ice blue eyes. She got up and attack him again. With each attack she gives him, he just block's it. " I thought they said that you were better than me even I'm your guardian. I also told me that you are a weapon", told the boy. " Emerald or should I say Maya". " Lelouch!", shouted Maya. _

_She got up and attack him from behind and whacked him on the shoulders. " Hmm, I'm impress". " How about you and I battle with swords?", asked Lelouch. Maya smile and nodded. He threw the sword to her and she caught it on the blade, cutting her hand. Lelouch eyes widened at that scene. " The most I like about swords is the sharp blade and", told Emerald while placing her tumb on the lade and pressing it. As blood began tickling down the blade. She swung it. " And the smell of blood". Lelouch looked at her with a smile. " You are the one", he told her. _

_As she ran straight to Lelouch and swung the sword cutting his left side. " I'm guess I'm much better than you in sword fighting", told Maya while grinning at him. _

Lelouch woke up only to seeing the white ceiling. " Where.. am I?". He turn to his right and saw Emerald looking back at him. " Hmm.. so are you ready or not?", asked Emerald. He nodded. She smile at him. " I decided that the fight should take place over there", told Emerald while pointing outside the window to show that it was at the school's park.

Lelouch eyes widened. " _Not the school grounds. Everyone will find out that I'm still here not at the military" _thought Lelouch worriedly. Emerald look at Lelouch and grin at him. " You're a sly one", told Lelouch with his head down. " What makes you think that?", asked Emerald. " I'm guessing that Emerald is not your real name, isn't that right Maya?". Emerald eyes widened. " You…". Lelouch grin at her. The Geass flicking in his eye. " Hmph! You better thank me for not showing your Geass to anyone". Lelouch realize what she said. He turn to see the mirror and there it was, the Geass with is purple glow.

Lelouch smile. " When do you want it to start?", asked Lelouch while looking at her. Maya smile. " But before that… There's someone I like you to meet". Maya whistle. It was a soft one. _Click clack_. Lelouch turn his head to the right and saw a creature. " This is Hi", introduce Maya. " I'm guessing is not any normal fox".

" How did you…?". " The ears are extremely long than a normal fox and its claws are sharp which are made for killing and slicing things, am I right?", asked Lelouch while leaning against the wall. Maya nodded.

_At the school's park, _

" You sure nobody will see us?", asked Lelouch. " Of course. Because nobody is around and all the students have lessons and classes going on", said Maya. " I don't trust you at all", told Lelouch coldly. Maya grin at him. " Ready", called Maya while taking her place. Lelouch nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Stage 10

Hi climbed on top of a tree. He laid there watching them with curious eyes. " So, who is going frist?", asked Lelouch, hands on his hips. Maya grin and attack Lelouch with a kick. Lelouch dodge that attack. " Nice", told Maya. She lift her leg and from above came down but Lelouch caught it. " This is to easy", said Lelouch disappointed. " I'm just getting started". Lelouch looked at her. She spun and kick Lelouch with her other foot. Lelouch fell backwards.

" Didn't see that coming". Maya grin. Lelouch stood up and smile at her. A line of blood coming down from his mouth. He wiped it off. He attacked Maya with a kick and hit her. While they were fighting, one of the students saw them. " Hey!", he shouted. " KIRAN", shouted the teacher. " WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?". All the students turn to see Kiran and notice that he was looking outside. Suzaku was in his class and so was Lelouch.

Suzaku went to the window and his eye's widened at the scene. He suddenly dashed out of the classroom. " KURUGI SUZAKU", called out the teacher but he ignored it. " _Lelouch, what the hell is he doing here ? He isn't suppose to be here until they agreed that he will be able to enter the school again", thought Suzaku. " KYAAAAA_". One of the girls screamed. She pointed at the window at the two figure.

When Suzaku arrived at the scene, he hid behind the tree. He wanted t confirm it that it was Lelouch not somebody else. " It is him", whispered Suzaku. " _Maya, someone's here. He's behind the tree"_ told Hi through his mind to her. " _Wakatah"_ told Maya to Hi. " Lelouch, let's get back before someone see us", told Maya. Lelouch nodded and took off. " It is him", said Suzaku, frowning.

As Suzaku went back to the classroom, the first thing that he wanted it is shouting from the teacher but instead it was a book flying in front of his face. He caught. " KURUGI SUZAKU, I WANT TO SEE YOU AFTER CLASS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?". Suzaku nodded. " _Why is it Lelouch? I have to speak to him afterwards and to confirm or not that it was him?"_ thought Suzaku.

_Class ended, _

" Suzaku, I know that you are in the army and it is a burden to you… but can you at least tell me , why did you took off?", asked the teacher. " I'm sorry. Is that there was a person from the army which is not suppose to be here", told Suzaku. " Is it Lelouch?", asked the teacher. Surprise by the question, Suzaku couldn't help but asked. " How.. How..?". " The principal told all of the teachers that Lelouch will be coming back because from his 2 years in army", answered the teacher. Suzaku let out a sigh. " But I won't tell any of the students until tomorrow and I don't want you running off like that?". " Yes, ma'am".

Suzaku was let out. " Lelouch.. you are so dead", whispered Suzaku.

_In the student council room,_

" hmmm, I wonder why did Suzaku run off like that?", asked Shirley. " Beats me", said her blue haired friend, Rival. " Eh! Suzaku – kun, run off to where?", asked Millay suddenly interested. " Don't know. When he came back the teacher hold him back", told Shirley. Millay shrugged her shoulders.

_In the army, _

" I'm back", called out Suzaku. " Welcome back", said Cecile. Suzaku smile and nodded. " Now a little visit to him", whispered Suzaku. He went to Lelouch's room. He found him sleeping on his bed. " NUNNALLY, COME HERE!", shouted Suzaku. " Gahh!". Suzaku saw that Lelouch fell off the bed. " Suzaku..". Suzaku pick Lelouch by the collar .

" Lelouch if I see you again in the school, you are dead?", told Suzaku coldly. Lelouch nodded.

_I'll let you figure it out. Please review. _


	11. Chapter 11

Stage 11 : A new student

_Only this chapter will have title. I don't own Code Geass. _

Suzaku looked out of the window. He let his mind into a daze. Suddenly, there was a knock on the class room door. His Math's teacher went to answer it. To Suzaku's surprise it was the school's principal. He also notice something else. He saw a boy standing beside the principal. " _Must be Lelouch"_ thought Suzaku. He look at his math's paper which he had finish in 15 minutes ago while everyone was still trying to figure it out some of the question that they did not understand.

Suzaku felt something hit his head. A piece of scrunch up paper ball rolled down. He picked it up and open it. He recognize the handwriting. " _Rival"_ thought Suzaku. It was written:

_Oii, Suzaku, what were you looking at, huh?_

_**It's none of your business, Rival. **_

Suzaku fold it into a paper ball and throw at Rival who was happily smiling away at Suzaku. Rival caught it and opened it. He look up from the scrunched up paper ball. _Bang!!!_

'.

All of the students turn in front to see that their Math's teacher was smiling. Everyone was freaked out of the teacher because she usually doesn't smile like that. " Today, we have a new student who have been missing for 2 ½ years. Come on in". She nodded to the student behind the half close door. The student walked inside the class room.

Almost everyone in class eye's widened at the scene. A boy with black hair and lavender eye's looked at the whole class room and spotted Suzaku smiling. " Lelouch", shouted Shirley as she stood up from her seat. The teacher nodded. " Mr. Lamperouge would you please kindly take your seat", told the Math's teacher. Lelouch gave a small bow and walked to his seat. Shirley sat down again and this time staring at Lelouch. " I won't be going easy on you Lelouch", called out the teacher from the white board. " Yes, I know that", answered Lelouch.

Classes took awhile to end because of the new arrival in Suzaku's class. Once classes has ended, almost everyone rushed up to Lelouch. All of them asking question. " Hmm.. It's great to see Lelouch again, neh Suzaku?", asked Rival. Suzaku nodded and got up from his seat just behind Lelouch. " Lelouch, let's go", called out Suzaku turning towards the door. " Sure". Lelouch followed Suzaku. " Awww.. We just had him, you stealer. KURUGI SUZAKU", called out of the girls. Suzaku sighed.

_In the student council room,_

" LELOUC LAMPEROUGE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?", shouted Millay who was sitting on top of the table looking hard on him. " Like I said earlier. I was training in the army and don't ask me why?", answered Lelouch holding up his hand from stopping her from saying anything. " Anyway, I'm glad that you are here". Lelouch tilted his head to one side as if saying ' _What do you mean?_'.

" I'm guessing that she wrote your name in the school's annual festival which is coming up this September", told Suzaku. Lelouch spun his chair to face him. Arms across his chest. Suzkau gulped at Lelouch. " And for what?", asked Lelouch raising an eyebrow. " Uhh.. Well… I'm not sure .. for what?", told Suzaku trying to avoid Lelouch's stare.

" Lelouch, it's been awhile", shouted a voice. Lelouch turn around in his chair to see Rival holding something. " Err.. Rival, what is that?", asked Lelouch staring at the thing that his friend is holding. There was a smile on Rival's face. Suzaku showed his fingers as a sign in 1, 2, 3.

1…

2…

3…

_SPLASH!!! _Rival had dumped a bucket full of cold water. Rival and Suzaku burst out laughing at the drench wet Lelouch. Shirley just came in and saw the scene. She, Nina and Millay started to giggle. " coughs Rival, you are so dead", said Lelouch, dripping wet. " Like how?", asked Rival playfully. " Say that I will tear you into bits in Gaiwin and blast you", told Lelouch.

" You can pilot a Knightmare?", asked Rival. Lelouch smile at his blue confuse friend. " Also, I have a surprise for you, Lulu", told Millay. She signaled Suzaku to blindfold him. Suzaku did what he was signaled. " Hey!". " No peeking!", said Millay. Lelouch heard the door being open. Kallen walked in while pushing a wheelchair in front of her. A girl about age 16 years old sitting in the chair. Since she was disable and blind.

Kallen stoped in front of the blindfolded Lelouch. The girl reached out and touch his hand. Lelouch could feel someone's fingers touching his hand. " Onii – sama", called out the girl. Lelouch recognize the voice. As Suzaku pulled out the blindfold, Lelouch eye's widened. " Nu.. Nu.. Nunnally". Nunnally smile at Lelouch. " You are alive", said Lelouch, trembling. Nunnally nodded. She turn to Suzaku. " Arigatou, Suzaku – kun", thanked Nunnlay.

_BANG! _

Evenyone jumped at the sound. " LELOUCH!!", shouted Millay. " What's going on?", asked Nunnllay a bit confuse. " YOU LIAR!!". " Le.. Lelouch, I.. I didn't mean it…", stumbled Suzaku. " YOU TOLD SHE DIED", shouted Lelouch. His face was down and he had picked Suzaku by the collar and banged him onto the wall. " LULU,PLEASE STOP THIS!", shouted Shirley. " Shut up!". Shirley was shocked at the tone of Lelouch's voice.

Suzaku could see droplets of water coming down. " Le.. Lelouch", said Suzaku. " Onii – sama, please stop it", cried Nunnally. Lelouch put Suzaku down and turn to Nunnally. " I'm sorry, Nuunally". Then Lelouch ran out of the room. " ONII – SAMA", called out Nunnally. Suzaku followed Lelouch trailing him.

" _Like I said before, …". _


	12. Chapter 12

Stage 12

" _Like I said before, people who lied to you just want to protect you", told Maya. Those words rang Lelouch ears. _

" LELOUH, WAIT", shouted Suzaku. Lelouch didn't stop at all but just kept on running. " LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU LIAR", shouted Lelouch from behind. " NO, I WON'T!", called back Suzaku. Lelouch made a right turn and felt somebody pulled him. A hand came and covered his mouth. " Where did he go?", asked Suzaku confused.

Then he went out of school. " Thanks, but who are you?", asked Lelouch when the hand was lowered down. " _sighs, _I'm glad that you didn't get in trouble with him", told that person. " Maya". Maya looked up from her cap and grin at Lelouch. " What are you doing here?", asked Lelouch. " Just making sure that you're ok". " I can't believe Suzaku lied to me about Nunnally", said Lelouch sitting down. " Like I said before, people who lied to you are just trying to protect you from danger", told Maya.

Those words began to rang in Lelouch's ears. None stop. He turn to face her. " So you do remember from that day?", asked Maya. Lelouch pulled his legs up to his chest and place his head on top of it. " Yah. It began when Nunnally came in". Maya pat his head. " Sometimes there are things that you have to live without it". " hmm.. Looks like you took it from somewhere", told Lelouch.

" Anyway, you better get going before Cecile and Llyod gets you", told Maya before jumping off from the roof. Lelouch nodded and followed her. Once he got there, " Lelouch, go and get change", told Cecile. Lelouch went to the changing room and found Suzaku sitting on the bench. " Where have you been?". His voice sounded worried, angry, and scared. " Out for a while", answered Lelouch, taking out his gear suit.

" Did Cecile told you about the mission?", asked Suzaku and this time looking at Lelouch with his emerald eyes. " Yes". " Come on, let's go", told Suzaku. Lelouch followed Suzaku. " SUZAKU, LELOUCH! ", called out Cecile. " What's the matter, Cecile – kun?', asked Suzaku confuse at the tone of Cecile's voice. " You better hurry. I'll explain the details once you inside", told Cecile. Suzaku nodded.

When he turn around, he found out that Lelouch was getting inside of Gaiwin. Suzaku climbed and took his place inside Gaiwin. " You ok, Lelouch?", asked Suzaku. Lelouch nodded. Lelouch was at the bottom and Suzaku was on top. " Gaiwin, you're ready to take off", told Cecile. " And this time black haired, I want to see something up your sleeve", joked Llyod. Cecile pulled his ear to one side. " I'm sorry…".

Lelouch hung his head and said, " Gaiwin, ready to take off". " Lift off". Gaiwin took of with full speed. " Hmm..". " Where are we suppose to go, Lelouch?". "Kami Ne Jima island", answered Lelouch looking at the screen. " _Lelouch, I'm sorry that I lied to you but Nunnally told me not to tell you, that's why", _thought Suzaku. " SUZAKU, forget what I did to you", told Lelouch coldly. " Ye.. Yes".

_At the island, _

" What are we suppose to look for?", asked Suzaku scanning the place. " They said it was from C.. Cornelia… Some kind of an animal", staggered Lelouch when he said Cornelia's name. Suzaku understood Lelouch's tone of voice. " This will be hard", told Suzaku. " We don't even know what kind of animal and what it looks like anyway?", said Suzaku disappointed.

" Well, it has sharp claws, one ear is bent, it's colour his different from the other creatures that we know, the ears are extremely long and has a earring hooked on the tip of the ear", told Lelouch. Suzaku looked at him in amazement. " How.. How did you know?', asked Suzaku. Lelouch use on of Gaiwin's controls and lifted Gaiwin's arm and showed Suzaku.

The little bright yellow creature sniffed the air and cooked its head. Confused by the smell in the air. Lelouch stare at the animal and felt something hit him on the head. Everything went blur and a scene showed. It was the same creature but a bit smaller.

" _Akira", called out a voice. The creature named Akira turn around to see her master walking by. The figure was wearing a cloak. A hand pulled down to reveal the figure. _Lelouch's eyes widened at the figure. " That's …..". _The figure was Lelouch but in 14 years old. " Come on, Akira", commanded Lelouch. _Lelouch knew that wasn't him because his voice isn't the same as his. _Akira nodded. " You know that Maya and Hayate are gonna kill you", told Lelouch smiling at his curious friend. " Of course". _Lelouch heard a girl's voice and notice that the bright little creature is no longer an animal but a human.

" Could it be that the creatures like this one and Hi can shape sift into humans?", asked Lelouch himself. " _You're right, lelouch", called out a boy's voice, Akira turn around saw her black haired friend with dark blue eyes walking towards them. " Hayate", called out Akira. As Akira ran towards Hayate, Lelouch turn his head to the left. " You sure this will be alright?", asked Hayate worriedly. Lelouch nodded. " Then I'll see you again", said Akira cheerfully. Lelouch smile at Akira and nodded. _

" Oi, Lelouch snap out of it", called out Suzaku. Lelouch shook his head and looked at the scene. " A dream", muttered Lelouch underneath his breath. Akira saw the knightmare. _Click, click, click…… _Both Suzaku and Lelouch heard the noise. As Lelouch tried to use the controls but failed. " Impossible", cried Lelouch. _Crack. Crack. Crack… _Lelouch turn up to see Suzaku working on the controls. " Suzaku". " It's not working..", told Suzaku.

" _It must be Akira" _thought Lelouch. " Suzaku notice something was wrong in front. Before he could warn Lelouch, the front controls blew up in front of Lelouch's face. " Gaaaaaaaaah!!!", shouted Lelouch at the brust of the controls. " LELOUCH!!!", cried out Suzaku. " _This smell.. It couldn't be, could it?" _ thought Akira. " Lelouch, are you alright?", gasped Suzaku through the tick smoke. He didn't hear anything from Lelouch.

" I have to get him out of here", told Suzaku to himself. " _Lelouch…". _

_Sorry since it took so long. Please review. _


	13. Chapter 13

Stage 13

_I don't own Code Geass. _

" LELOUCH, Oi, LEOUCH, can you hear me?", shouted Suzaku. He kicked Lelouch gently. There was no movement. " Lelouch", called out Suzaku, worriedly. " Su.. Suzaku". Suzaku turn to see Lelocuh looking at him with half covered face with blood. " Are you alright?", asked Suzaku. " I.. keh! Guess", wince Lelouch at the pain.

" Come on. I found out how to get out of here", told Suzaku while kicking the cockpit. _BANG! BANG! BANG! . _The cockpit fell out. " I got it", shouted Suzaku with joy. Lelouch followed Suzaku out. " Hmph!.. Looks like I'm not the only one bleeding to death soon. Look at you", told Lelouch while pointing at Suzaku's arm and face. A line of blood began to ooze out from a fresh open wound on Suzaku's face.

Suzaku smile at his friend. " Can you get a signal from anywhere?", asked Suzaku while trying his communicator. " zzzt…. Le..zzt ch.. zzt .. Suza… Ca zzt.. ou…". " I can but there is to much static", told Lelouch trying to figure something out. Suzaku sifted to the right and got a reading. " Suzaku…. Can .. you .. zzt me..?", said a voice. " Cecile, get us help!". Lelouch began to stare hard at something behind Suzaku.

" Lelouch, looks like we gonna be out of here sooner or later", told Suzaku. He notice that Lelouch was staring at something. He followed his gaze and saw it to. A black creature looking at them with its dark blue eyes. It turn and walked away. Lelouch stood up and followed it. " OI, Lelocuh where are you going?", asked Suzaku looking at him. " I'll just follow it", called out Lelouch who began to broke into a run.

" So you came". Lelouch hung his head. The black creature came out. " Ya, I never thought that you and Akira are still alive", told Lelouch looking at the creature. " Hayate". Hayate, the black creature with dark blue eyes looked at Lelouch. " You better get going because I can hear the sound of the wings of a helicopter", told Hayate. " Yah and tell Akira, don't let people see her", told Lelouch walking away. " Yep, I'll tell her", answered Hayte.

Lelouch turn and walked away. A small smile escaped from his lips and whispered something, " Until we meet again, Hayate". It wasn't his voice at all. As Lelouch came back, he saw Suzaku talking to Cecile. Cecile spotted Lelouch coming in and ran straight to him. " I heard from Suzaku that you to found the creature but got injured instead", asked Cecile worriedly. " Are you alright?". Lelouch nodded lying.

" Let's get both of you out of here and have a check up", told Cecile, helping Suzaku up onto the copper. Both Lelouch and Suzaku nodded.

_In the medical bay, _

" How are you feeling, Suzaku-kun?", asked Cecile with a smile. " A lot better, thank you very much", replied Suzaku. " Ah, how's Lelouch?'. Cecile looked at Suzaku and just smiled at him. She got up and went to the next room. She drew back the curtain and found out that Lelouch was looking outside from the window. A needle was placed inside his arm to transfer blood due from the blood loss he had a few hours ago.

" Hey, Lelouch-kun, how are you feeling?', asked Cecile. Lelouch heard her voice and turn his head towards her. " Just a bit giddy and tired", told Lelouch with a small smile on his face. " I'm glad but Llyod isn't very happy about your knightmare", told Cecile with a bit of laughter. Lelouch just shrugged his shoulders. " why don't you get some rest before tomorrow since it will be a long day for you", told Cecile while drawing back the curtains. " I guess so".

Lelouch laid on the wall and looked at the window again. " Maya… Akira.. Hayate", said Lelouch remembering the names. Soon he was slowly falling asleep.

_In school, _

Lelouch and Suzaku was back in school as usually. One of the teacher's held them back for being absent for 1 day. Suzaku tried to explain but failed as the teacher wouldn't listen to them. Lelouch just sighed. Once the teacher was satisfied with them she let them go. " It's harder than I thought it will", told Suzaku. " Did you expect that she will let us go just like that" said Lelouch, snapping his fingers together. Suzaku shook his head.

_In the room, _

" Onii sama, Suzaku- kun, welcome back", greeted Nunnally with a smile. " Hello Nunnally", smiled Suzaku. Lelouch smile at Nunnally and greeted her back. " Onii- sama, there was a call for you", told Nunnally worriedly. " Who was it from?", asked Lelouch placing his school bag onto the table. " Urm.. I'm not to sure", responded Nunnally. Lelouch looked at Suzaku and pulled down the tip of his sleeve.

Suzaku nodded. " Nunnally, go make some tea for all 3 of us, ok", said Lelouch. Nunnally nodded. Suzaku followed Lelouch into the kitchen. " Who do you think called you while you was in class?", asked Suzaku. " Shh .. not know, later when Nunnally is asleep", hushed Lelouch.

Suzaku remembered the signal that Lelouch gave. '_Let's talk later when we are alone'. _


	14. Chapter 14

Stage 14

_I still don't own Code Geass. Thank you. _

Lelouch walked into his room and shut the door. He slumped down. His breathing began a bit heavy. Maya came in and sat beside him. She looked at Lelouch. He just laid his head onto Maya's shoulder. She began stroking the black haired hair. Soothing him down. Hi looked at Lelouch. He was feeling a bit uneasy. " _Are you just let him be like that?", _asked Hi. Maya shook her head. Hi understood that movement. " _I'm going out. If that's ok with you",_ asked Hi ready to jump out from the window.

" Sure but be careful", warned Maya. Hi nodded and vanished. " LELOUCH ARE YOU IN?", shouted Suzaku. " I NEED YOU HERE NOW!!". " ONII- SAMA", called out Nunnally. Lelouch stood up and ran out fro the door. " Stay here", warned Lelouch to Maya. She looked at him. " No wonder why Hi went out", whispered Maya.

Lelouch saw that Suzaku was trying to avoid a few strokes from a weapon. " SUZAKU, stoke left 9, degree 120/ 22.5", called out Lelouch. Suzaku nodded and followed the order from Lelouch. " _Stroke left 9: back flip, degree 120/ 22.5: dodge left than turn right and kick", _remembered Suzaku. The weapons fell out from the grip of the person. " That's enough. I thought I told you not to harm them", called out a stern voice.

A figure walked out and revealed that it was Cornelia's knight, Guilford. " Guilford – sama", said one of the attackers. They all came into a halt and gave honor to the knight. Guilford walked and stood in front of Nunnally, Suzaku and Lelouch. " Warrant Officer Lelouch Lamperouge, you are here to be captured for almost murdering her highness, Cornelia Li Britannia", said Guilford with a serious face. " Cornelia nee- sama", whispered Nunnally confused.

" What do you mean? I have been in here for almost the whole day", told Lelouch with a cold stare. " Do you remember this?", asked Guilford, throwing a gun. " No". Guilford signaled one of the guards to detain Lelouch. " And also you should at least explain, why do you have this girl in your room?", asked Guilford bringing out Maya. Lelouch's eyes widened.

" No". " Bring all of them", ordered Guilford. The guards took Lelouch, Suzaku, Maya and Nunnally. They were all taken to a room in the cell room. Nunnally and Suzaku were placed in Cornelia's room while Maya was taken away for a few more experiments which the Japanese had taken her away and Lelouch being questioned.

Still Lelouch refuse to tell them why he had Maya in his room. Until one of the guards got fed up with him that he began torturing Lelouch. The guard took a small knife and slash Lelouch's throat. He didn't cut all the way but it was just a cut. Lelouch fell onto the ground and began coughing up blood. " Put him into the cell and don't give him any water or food for the next 5 days", ordered the knight.

Lelouch was thrown into the prison cell. " It's been a long time Nunnally", said Cornelia. " Cornelia nee –sama", said Nunnaly. Cornelia smile at Nunnally. " Warrant Officer Kurugi Suzaku and Nunnally Vi Britannia, please accept my apologizes for my guards of hurting you especially you, Nunnally", apologize Cornelia.

" Ermm.. Your Highness, may I ask where is Lelouch?", asked Suzaku looking at Cornelia. " Cornelia nee-sama, where is onii-sama?", asked Nunnally worriedly. Cornelia sighed and turn to the window. " Suzaku, do you know what Guilford said?", asked Cornelia. " No, Your Highness", replied Suzaku. " Well, he is in the prison cell for 5 days until we can confirm that it wasn't him who tried to kill me", told Cornelia seriously. " That's why?", said Suzaku, eyes wide.

_In the cell, _

4 days has passed and still no food nor water was delivered to Lelouch. Lelouch still laid on the floor and looking at the wall. His mind in a daze. 3 days straight, Lelouch has been staring in out of space. His mind completely blank.

5th day, the cell doors opened, Lelouch sifted and sat up, back against the wall. He saw a figure standing in front of him. " Get up". With very little strength, Lelouch got up and followed the person. " I'll bring you to sickbay and then follow me", ordered the figure. Lelouch followed the person. " _Lelouch, what have they done to you?", _asked Suzaku in his mind, the person whom Lelouch is following. He notice the cut on his neck and the blood stains on his uniform and neck.

Suzaku couldn't stand it. " Lelouch, tell me what happen", said Suzaku turning around. " Su… Suzaku", said Lelouch. His voice sounded harsh due to lack of water. The pain in Lelouch's throat stung like mad, which made Lelouch grab his neck. He wince at the pain. " Come on", said Suzaku gently. He helped Lelouch to the sickbay.

" Sensei, can you help me, PLAESE?", begged Suzaku while looking at the doctor. The doctor turn around and saw the sight of Lelouch. " Yes, Yes, of course… Put him here.. Gently.. I don't want him to be hurting himself…. What's his name?... I'll run a scan on him and put on the drip….", told the doctor. " Lelouch…. Will he be alright?", asked Suzaku, worriedly. " Judging by the wound that he has… He won't be able to talk for the next few months… What's wrong?... Are you sick or something?...". " No way… No, I'm fine… Sensei, is there anyway to help him get better soon?... Because there is a ….. school festival and he has to sing..".

" Nope, there is now way that I can let him. You just have to wait and see", said the doctor seriously. Suzaku nodded. Lelouch wasn't himself . Since in that cell, he hasn't had much sleep. He been in a daze since Suzaku stared talking to the doctor. Lelouch thought that he heard a tune being played but he was wrong. His mouth was ajar but was saying a name. Suzaku saw that and couldn't make it out. _Maya….._

_Sorry it took sooo long. Anyway please review. Thank you. _


	15. Chapter 15

Stage 15

" _Neh, Hi. Will you be alright?", asked a girl with a smile on her face. " What do you mean, Yuki?", asked Hi, looking up at the sky. " Well, I mean that if we survive the war.. promise me that you will be safe", told Yuki, seriously. Hi nodded. _

" _If even though that you are age 14 and we are 12.. you're still the oldest among all of 6 of us expect Mizu who is only 11", said Yuki. Hi turn his gaze to the water splashing on the rock and watched as Mizu played with her water. " Soo, you think that I have to protect all 5 of you?". Hi looked at her with a seriously face. Yuki shook her head. " No, after all you are the strongest which is fire..". _

" _Yes, but Mizu is the most powerful element!", argued Hi. _

" _Yes, I know but…", said Yuki kicking the water underneath her feet. _

" _You know that you aren't making senesce at all, Yuki", said Mizu, who came out from the water she was playing with. Yuki smile at Mizu, all dripping wet. " Yah, I know that". " Hi nii-sama", called out Mizu as she saw Hi getting up and walking away. _

" _Coming or not? If no, then I have to leave you two here", said Hi with a smile. " You jerk", called out Yuki. Mizu smile at Hi. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- ------------ - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Is it that long after that incident?", asked Hi, himself looking out at the window in human form. " Mizu.. Yuki… Kaze… Kori … Tochi.. it's useless now..". Hi pulled his legs up to his chest and place his head on top of them.

- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Lelouch, come on", called out Suzaku. Lelouch smile at the brunette. Lelouch made hand signals at Suzaku. Suzaku smile and said, " I know that but will they accept it… Huh? What that's suppose to mean….. If Nunnally finds out.. then I don't know what she will say…. Who knows that nobody will understand you expect me..". Suzaku smile at the phrase at ' expect me'.

Lelouch nudge his friend. " Did you heard from Llyod – san?", asked Suzaku. Lelouch nodded. " You won't be piloting Gaiwin anymore but a new knight mare! Nice isn't it?". Lelouch looked at him puzzled and made a sign which said, ' _Are you alright, Suzaku?'. _

Suzaku nodded. " Of course, I'm fine….. Let's get there before anybody see us". Lelouch nodded and ran with Suzaku. In class, some students will turn around to see Lelouch. The teacher asked him some questions and Suzaku merrily answered all of them which Lelouch signaled him. " Su… Suzaku, since when .. did you.. know …", the teacher was speechless at the last sentences.

" It's not me but Lelouch's answers", told Suzaku. " Are you sure?", asked the history teacher, hands on the hips. Suzaku nodded. " Very well, it's all correct". Almost all the students thought that Suzaku was a genius like Lelouch ( just a know it all ) until the reason came. Karen didn't bother at all. She and Nunnally were preparing the lyrics that Millay asked them to do.

They found some nice songs. As classes ended, Suzaku quickly grabbed Lelouch and dragged him to the student council before any of the students get hold of him. " You luckily that they didn't notice the wound you have", told Suzaku, still dragging Lelouch. ' _He's right. Even though it is bandage but it still hurts", _thought Lelouch.

_In the student council room, _

" Is it really serious?", asked Millay peering at Lelouch's purple eyes. " Yes, and he can't speak or sing for the next few weeks", said Suzaku but lied at the end. Lelouch shot him a glance. Suzaku smile at him. An evil smile. Lelouch's mouth was ajar and Suzaku could make out. " Of course they drugged me. They didn't want me to tell you…… So….(sticks out tounge) .. You can't do anything at all, Loser..".

" Suzaku is acting weird all of the sudden", whispered Rival to Nina, who just nodded her head at the scene. " Suzaku-kun, you aren't yourself today, am I right?", asked Nunnally, who came in. " Nunnally", said Suzaku with a weird tone in his voice. Millay, Rival, Nina, Shirley and Nunnally laughed at the tone expect Karen.

Lelouch got up and kicked Suzaku from behind. Suzaku didn't see it but caught his leg anyway. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's leg and pulled him until Suzaku was hands was on the floor. " Onii-sama, what are you doing to Suzaku-kun?", asked Nunnally when Suzaku shouted. Lelouch didn't respond but made a face at Suzaku. " Millay-san, isn't today Friday?", asked Nunnally. " Why, yes it is".

Lelouch beagn dragging Suzaku from the student council room. Suzaku's voice trailing behind them. " Hmm.. The school festival is in October isn't it?", asked Rival looking at the papers he had collected after class finished. Millay nodded. " Oi, Lelouch! Where are you taking me?", shouted Suzaku. Suzaku looked at Lelouch upside down. Some students stared at the scene and began whispering. " No… I don't want to…. What do you mean it's for my own good, you idiot……. I'll will never take it… NEVER!!!", screamed Suzaku outside of Ashford Academy.

Lelouch just sighed at the screaming Suzaku. " _If only C.C. was here, then she can help me but I'll have to make use of that girl, Maya", _thought Lelouch in his head. Suzaku was still screaming when Lelouch dragged him to the army. Cecile heard the screaming and went outside to see what has happen. " SUZAKU-KUN", she shouted at the screaming Suzaku. " Don't even ask why?", told Lelouch, annoyed.

Cecile smiled at Lelouch and looked worriedly at Suzaku. " Your voice is back", said Cecile. Lelocuh nodded. He let go of the screaming boy and went inside one of the store rooms. He grabbed a collar and pulled out Maya. " What did you do to him?", asked Lelouch, frowning at her. " What!! I just drugged him", she respond. " With what?". Maya sighs. " Sugar". " How much?". He crossed his arms in front of her which means business.

Maya sifted form one foot to the other. Lelouch raises one eyebrow. " Fine! 2 cups full diluted with water", admitted Maya. " You know that boy can't take to much sugar", told Lelouch. Maya nodded. Lelouch just sighed at Maya.


	16. Chapter 16

Stage 16

_I do not own Code Geass. _

**Ermm… the last part is rated M+ only in the next chapter. Sorry since it was late. **

" Besides, he's the one who found me in here in the first place", told Maya, crossing her arms. " Look, I'm sorry and there is no other place to hide you", admitted Lelouch. " Why not just hide me in your house in Asford Academy?", asked Maya. " Are you mad? People will see you including Nunally", told Lelouch. "m So. Like you did with C.C.", said Maya, crossing her arms. Lelouch just sighed and left her there for a few more minutes.

" Suzaku", called out Lelouch, carrying a cup of water. " Hai..". He jumped down from Lancelot. Lelouch handed him the water. " No, I won't take it", complained Suzaku. " Take it. It's for your own good". " No, no, no, I won't…. Unless you promise me something in return", asked Suzaku. " Sure, sure if you just take this water then I can give you", said Lelouch annoyed. Suzaku nodded.

" Then give me a ribbon to tie it into a bow, give me a scissors to cut it into half", shouted Suzaku after drinking the water. " Ohh that one. Wah, sure", told Lelouch. He balled up his hand into a fist. " _Whack!!". _Suzaku collapsed onto the floor. Lelouch looked at Suzaku. " At least he drank the water", mumbled Lelouch. He picked Suzaku up and began dragging him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hi laid on the floor. Staring at the white ceiling in Lelouch's room. " Yo, What are you doing?", asked somebody. Hi turn his gaze to the figure sitting on the open window. A young boy, looks like about age 17 years old, looking at him with a smile. His blue hair and brown eyes looking at Hi. " What are you doing here?", asked Hi, getting up.

" Donna. Just stop by", said the boy. " What do you want, K.K.?", asked Hi annoyed. " Actually, I wanted to tell you that Maya is in trouble later tomorrow", said K.K. with a smile. " Huh? When? And where is M.M.", asked Hi looking around for M.M. " She's with another Geass user", told K.K.

" You better talk to Marianne. I think she'll tell you a few stuff", told K.K. ready out of the window. " Thanks", called back Hi. " Neh, Marianne. What did K.K. said anyway?". A pause. " What that's suppose to mean?". " Really. That happen eh? Very funny. She might get herself killed". " really", hi shot up. " Nice but where am I suppose to get a video camera from, Marianne?".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Suzaku moaned. He sifted from his bed and slowly woke up. " …………….". " You're awake", said Lelouch coming into the room. " Lelouch, what happen?", he asked while rubbing his check which Lulu hit him. " You told me to hit you in the face", told Lelouch. Suzaku nodded.

" Come, dinner's ready and Nunnally's waiting for us", said Lelouch getting up. Suzaku nodded and got up

from bed. They went down for dinner. They talked together after diner.

_In Lelouch's room, _

Maya looked at the ceiling. " Will it really happen?", asked Maya to Hi. He looked at her. " You expect that he, Suzaku and Nunnally will die at that place", said Hi, going back down on the floor. She gave him the ' look'. Hi froze for awhile. He know the 'look'. " Impossible", said Maya lying down on the bed. The door swung open.

She turn her gaze to Lelouch walking up to her while carrying a plate. " _Guessing my dinner", _taught Maya. Lelouch placed the food on top of the table near the bed. " I'm not hungry", she complained. " You aren't", asked Lelouch surprised. Maya move closer to Lelouch.

" Ermm.. Maya what are you doing?", asked Lelouch. She place one finger on his lip. She move closer to his ear and whispered something. " Save me". Lelouch eyes widened and turn to face her. She leaned in closer until their lips touched. " Ma..". He was cut off when she kissed him. They fell backwards onto the bed.

" _What does she mean by ' save me'?", _thought Lelouch. Slowly closing his eyes. " _Why? Is there something I have to do for her?". " What is it?". _His mind still toying with him. His body wanted it. So he pull her closer until their tongues met. Maya release form his grasp. She sat on top of him and stared at him. Lelouch pulled her down and reply back. " I promise to fulfill one of your wishes".

She smiled back at him and nodded. This time he smiled back at her and kissed. Hi on the other side was disgusted. Lelouch pulled back from their kiss and looked at her. He push her off and got up. He took her hand and kissed it. Then he left her alone in the room. He stood outside until the door closes. He lean against the wall.

He remembered the phrase that Maya said to him. He touch his lip and still could feel the feeling on his. The kiss was like with C.C. but C.C. was fear of death but Maya's was taste of blood mixture of fear and death. " What does she want me to save her from?", asked Lelouch walking away. Hi looked at Maya and stucked out his tongue. She saw it and threw a pillow at him.

" You like him. You like him. ", repeated Hi with a smile. Maya blushed a bit and shouted back. " NO, I DON'T". Hi laughed. Lelouch smile at the sound. " Guess she different from C.C.", whispered Lelouch.

HiHH


	17. Chapter 17

Stage 17

" Nunnally, can you please pass this to Lelouch", asked Milly handing some papers to Nunnally. " Sure", she reply. Nunnally took the papers and went back inside the house. She went inside Lelouch's room and placed the papers on the bed. " Kuu". Nunnally turn around. " Is someone there? Sayako-san", asked Nunnally. No reply. She felt something soft beside her leg and turn to see it. She reached out and could feel the thing.

Hi was in an animal form and licked her finger. " Neko", asked Nunnally confuse. Hi made the same sound and Nunnally smile. She touch his fur. " A fox". A smile on her face. Hi jumped onto her lap. She giggle at the creature on her lap. " _Thank goodness, that she can't see at all". _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suzaku shook off the remaining water that he splashed himself with. Lelouch wasn't here. Suzaku has been doing a few experiments with Lancelot that Llyod told him to do. He sighed. " Where is he?', asked Suzaku looking at the time. " Suzaku-kun", called Cecile. He turn around and smile at her. " You must be hot. Go and take a shower", order Cecile. " But I..". " Go and take a shower NOW", ordered Cecile more firmly.

Suzaku nodded and took off. After making a right turn in Avolan, he went to Lelouch's locker and found a code on it. He smile and punched in the code. The door swung open. " I knew he would hide you here", said Suzaku noticing Maya sitting inside. " So", she asked, calmly. He leaned closer and whispered, " Follow me".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -oOoOoOoOoOoOoO - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Shoot! I'm late", said Lelouch running into the ship, Avolan which is outside the palace. " Lelouch-kun", called out Cecile. " I'm sorry I'm late", panted Lelouch through gasp of air. Cecile nodded and shoo him off to change into his gear suit. " Llyod has something to show you", she said. Lelouch changed and followed her.

" Ah ha. Congratulations", Llyod shouted seeing Lelouch all gear up. " This is…. My new… knightmare", asked Lelouch admiring the robot. " Yes and it was just finished yesterday", cried Llyod happily. " His highness, Schienel asked me to give it to you". Lelouch wince at the name Schienel. Cecile saw the movement. " Are you alright, Lelouch-kun?'". Lelouch nodded.

" Neh, How about giving it a spin?", asked Llyod showing the key. Lelouch smile and nodded. Grabbed the key and went to his knightmare. " I'll explain the details", said Cecile threw his communicator. " Gaia", he read the screen. ' _XG – 1120 –f13A, Gaia', _it read on the screen. " In area11, you are to assist her highness, Cornelia to defeat the elevens", explain Cecile. Lelouch nodded.

" Gaia, ready..". " Gaia, taking off". He took off with full thrusters. " haha. Starting off with full blast", shouted Llyod. " Area 11", said Lelouch remembering. " Hmph! I wonder. Is the Order of the Black Knights still fighting or some idiots trying to stop her?", asked Lelouch himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maya let the water run down freely into her hair. " _Why did he wanted me to come here?"_, asked Maya in her thoughts. Suddenly, a hand reached out and placed it on top of her shoulders. She turn her head and saw Suzaku looking at her. She notice his broad shoulders covered with water. " Can I ask you something?", she asked. " Shoot it", reply Suzaku.

" Why did you want me here with you in this kind of place?", asked Maya turning back to the shower. Suzaku sighed. He didn't say anything. He touch her shoulders. She closed her eyes thinking what he's going to do next. She felt his fingers trailing her neck. He licked her neck. She opened her eyes and turn to face Suzaku. He smile at her.

Even without thinking he kissed her. As he pulled back and looked at her. Suzaku wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. " Neh, do you like Lelouch?, he asked. A big breath she took in and didn't answer. Suzaku knew it that she liked Lelouch. He smile at took her hand and kissed it. Maya remembered the same thing that Lelouch did that.

He move closer to her and licked her hand. Maya didn't mind but she enjoyed it too much that she wanted him to be with her instead of Lelouch. She realize that she was wrong. The same memory came to her. She shook her head. " Do you want him?", he asked. Maya looked at him. Maya hated when he always question her about something that she doesn't want.

She took his shoulders and spun him. Then she pinned him onto the marble wall. Their cabin door open which only covered the body but the head and legs was visible. She closed the door and turn to Suzaku. She smile and gave the same treatment to him. Suzaku smiled at the treatment that he's getting from the girl he found.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When he reached there, it was a mess. Cornelia's army was firing and the Japanese were running away form the attack and some trying to stop Cornelia's fire. " So this what happen when Zero left?", asked Lelouch himself with a grin. " So which should I choose? The Japanese or the Britannianns?", asked Lelouch before breaking into a laugh.

" DESTROY THE BRITANIA!!!", cried out one of the Japanese. " What do they think they can do? Trying to break through Her highness, Cornelia's fire", said one of the guards. " Let them be", she said. " But Your highness", cried the guard. " They will never win", she whispered. The screen came in and Guilford was in. " Your Highness", he cried. " What is it, Guilford", asked Cornelia, looking at Guilford.

" There is an unknown knight mare in the battle", he said. " Nani?", she asked, shocked. " I believe it is one of the elevens new knight mare", said Guilford. " Destroy it", she ordered. " Yes Your Highness!", Guilford said. They began firing at Gaia. " Keh. What the hell are they firing at me?", growl Lelouch blocking the open fire. Then the Japanese began firing at Gaia.

" This is insane", cried Lelouch. He fired at the Knight mare's on the Japanese side. " How DARE YOU?", screamed a familiar voice in one of the knight mare. " Guren Mark II", cried Lelouch recognizing the knight mare. " Karen", said Lelouch. He send a text to her.

Karen! What are you doing in there?

As Karen read the text, she had a familiar feeling. " _Lelouch" _, she thought. She never replied. Lelouch knew that she will never reply to him. He activated the shield protecting Gaia from the bullets from Guren Mark II and trying to dodge the attack from Cornelia. " Keh, why didn't they get the message sent by Llyod?", asked Lelouch.

" The only thing I have to do is tell them", convince himself. Sweat began dripping down his face. The heat from the controls didn't help matters at all. As more sweat began dripping down, he tried to figure out how to get out of this mess. " It's the only thing. Damn. If only Maya was here?", cried Lelouch. He opened sound channel only to Cornelia's troop.

" STOP FIRING! THIS IS LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE FROM THE MECHANICLE TROOP", said Lelouch through the communicator. " We didn't recive anything from them", said the guards to Cornelia who looked at the knight mare. She remembered what Schienel said to her about making a new knight mare but didn't say who. They just kept on firing on him.

" THIS IS LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA, THE SEVENTH PRINCE", he shouted. Cecile froze when he relief his true name. " What? What happen?", asked Llyod. " Oh it's nothing". " Lelouch…. Vi…", stammered Guilford. " _Lelouch why did you do this?", _thought Cornelia angrily when he relief his true identity. " 'm doing this to stop you from firing", shouted Lelouch.

" You are an IMPOSTER", cried Guilford. " Lelouch Vi Britannia died during the war in Area 11", said Guilfrod. " True, true", said Lelouch with a smile. Then he turn off the communicator. " Now to get things done", he cried with a laughter. It echoed trough the whole Area 11.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Stop, stop", cried Suzaku lowering Maya's hand down from his hip. Maya looked at him with a smile. " I thought you liked it?", she asked. " Yes but I realize when you were about to…….", he pause at the last sentence. " So who cares. Anyway, I'm done", she said pushing herself from Suzaku. He looked at her. His thoughts twirling around in his mind.

He looked at her slim body. " Just stay here for awhile", as he clutched her hand. She looked at him with a surprise. " You are very beautiful", he said trying to flatter her. " I like men when they say that", she protested. Suzaku smile at her and kiss her hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Gaia entered Avolan, Lelouch stare at his wound. Blood began sipping out trough his gear suit. " That bastard knight of hers", he wince at the wound. He looked at the controls. A smile escaping from the corner of his mouth.

" _Order him to come down here", ordered Cornelia. They brought Gaia in until the energy filler was down. They force him out and dragged him to Cornelia. When he got there, a slap came on his face leaving a red mark on it. " How dare you use your former name?", she scolded Lelouch. " You are still the youngest and father discarded all of your details", she shouted. Guilford stood behind her and looked at Lelouch. _

" _So.. Father NEVER even helped me or Nunnally not even one. The ONLY family he would care for is YOU and your blasted baby spoiled sister, EUPHIEMIA, the young clever artist, CLOVIS and of course not forgetting our older half brother, SCHIENEL", he shouted at the names he hated when his mother got killed. " I'm still waiting to find out who KILLED MY MOTHER, MARIANNE. The women whom who liked", he cried as tears slowly to flow down. _

_Cornelia hands trembled as Lelouch shouted Euphie's name. Her one an only beloved younger sister. She slaped him even harder. " Hit me all you want", he cried getting to hit her if he dared. Cornelia breathed harder and shouted at Lelouch. " EUPHIE CARED FOR YOU AND NUNNALY. MOTHER LET YOU STAY WITH US WHEN MARIANNE-SAMA HAD TO DO SOMETHING. AND YOU DARE CALLED HER A SPOILET". Lelouch smile at her. " ZERO killed her, didn't he?", asked Lelouch. _

_Cornelia never answered. " CORNELIA", shouted Lelouch releasing from the grip of the guards. He ran straight to her pulling out a gun form one of the guards near by. He was ready to fire until a gunshot was fired. " GUILFORD", cried out Cornelia as Lelouch grabbed his left arm. " You……", wince Lelouch. _

" Lelouch-kun", said Cecile. Lelouch snapped back and looked at her. " I'm alright". Llyod saw the wound and smile. " Trying to hide that eh? But too late she saw it", told Llyod. Lelouch turn his head. " Why don't you wash it out and go to the doctor to get it check", she told. Lelouch was not like Suzaku. He nodded and went out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maya turn off the water and looked at Suzaku. When they heard the door opening, he quickly covered her mouth. " Suzaku, are you there?", asked Lelouch, walking in. He notice the clothes on the bench. " _Suzaku and Maya. Since when did he find her?", _asked Lelouch to himself. " Yes, I'm in here", called out Suzaku. " Why?".

" Never mind", told Lelouch also undressing himself and walked into the shower. Suzaku open the cabin door and saw Lelouch already inside.

He turn to Maya and nodded to her. He wrapped one towel around his waist and closed the door. He quickly changed his clothes and handed her clothes and the towel. Suzaku left her and the bathroom. Before he left Lelouch called out. " Ahh. Suzaku, Cecile is looking for you". " Thanks". Then he left. Lelouch turn off the shower.

" I know that you are there, Maya", he said. " So why?", she called back. " Since when are you with Suzaku?", asked Lelouch, turning on the shower back. " I'll tell you later", she replied. " Just wait here until I'm finished got that", orederd Lelouch. " Sure", she said drying her hair. She notice the mixture of blood and water draining down. " Hey, Lelouch", she called.

" What?". " Are you bleeding?". Lelouch froze and never answered her.

" Lelouch"..

" Maya, maybe later", he told her. A smile. Painful smile was on his face. A mixture of love, hatred, painful and sadness all mix together. He felt like crying but no tears came down.


	18. Chapter 18

Stage 18

**Gaia, I took it from Gundam Seed Destiny. Stella's gundam. I have no idea for a new name. So I took it instead. Thank you and I don't own Code Geass. **

Lelouch didn't bother about his injury and dragged Maya back to Ashford Academy. Up to the front door, he shooed her back inside and told her to stay in there. She sighed and went inside. Inside Nunnally was in. She heard the door opening. She turn her head towards the noise. " Sayako-san", she said.

Maya froze. " Ie.. Nana-chan". " C.C.-san", she asked again. " No….", she said. She told her name and Nunnally smile. " Maya-san", she greeted. " Kuuu". Maya recognize the noise. Hi peeked out form Nunnally's lap. " Ara…". " Hi", Maya called out suddenly without thinking. " ara… Then it's name is Hi", said Nunnally. She smile at Hi. " Ja.. Hi-chan". Hi licked her. Maya saw this reaction and smile at Hi. " _He seems more comfortable with her", _Maya thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lelouch walked back into Avolan. " Taku…. Since when did he find her?", asked Lelouch out loud. " Lelouch", called out Suzaku when he heard Lelouch speaking. He looked up and stood in front of Suzaku. " What are you talking about?", asked Suzaku looking confused at Lelouch. " Ummm.. It's nothing", said Lelouch. " Thanks", thanked Suzaku. " About what?", asked Lelouch getting confused.

" I mean about … You know.. ", stammered Suzaku. " Huh?". " Never mind", said Suzaku. " Hey, Suzaku. Afterwards can I talk to you?", asked Lelouch turning around. Suzaku nodded. " It's about the girl", said Lelouch thinking about Maya. " Oh… That girl….", said Suzaku. " _Darnit, when did he knew about Maya?", _cursed Suzaku. " _Since when did he know about my code number? And how that Maya was in it?", _asked Lelouch in his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Maya-san, would you like some tea?", asked Nunnally, smiling at Maya. " Sure", said Maya, holding Hi up. Hi looked at Maya and shook its head. Paws waving in the air. " I won't put you down at all", told Maya. " _Heh, at least put me down", _told Hi. " _No, I won't, you dimwit",_ shouted Maya back in his head. " _Darn nit", _said Hi, looking away. He made a sound to Nunnally who just came back from the kitchen.

" Hi-chan", said Nunnally. " I'll help you with that", said Maya drooping Hi down. " Kyaaa", screamed Hi, when he landed on the floor. " Are you alright, Hi-chan?", asked Nunnally. Maya sticked her tongue out at Hi. Hi growl at Maya. " Ahh, Maya-san", asked Nunnally. " Hmm, what's the matter, Nunnally?", asked Maya. Nunnally smile at Maya. " Do you know how to do origami?", she asked, holding up an origami paper. " Hai", Maya replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Suzaku, can I ask you?", asked Lelouch walking out from Avolan. Suzaku followed him behind. " Shoot it", answered Suzaku. " Do you still remember when we met each other at Shinjiku? That incident", asked Lelouch looking down at the ground. Kicking some dirt away. Suzaku look at Lelouch. " That ….. incident", said Suzaku.

" How did you manage to find Maya in my locker?', asked Lelouch . " I just had a feeling, that's all", told Suzaku looking up at the sky. Blue clouds pass by. " Hey, did you know about your new knightmare?", asked Suzaku trying to make Lelouch to forget about the Shinjiku incident. Lelouch froze in his tracks. " Lelouch". Suzaku look at him with surprise.

" No… I haven't ", answered Lelouch. He remembered what Cecile and Llyod said to him.

" _You mustn't tell Suzaku", told Cecile. " Don't tell him, Why?", asked Lelouch zipping down his gear suit from the collar and stop half way. " He always get worried about you when you enter into battle", told Cecile. Lelouch nodded. " Hmm. And you have to hide from time to time. Must not let him see you", told Llyod. _

" _I understand", said Lelouch. " You will only to assist him in battles when you are needed", said Cecile. Lelouch nodded and left them. _

" lelouch…"

" Lelouch… LELOUCH".

Lelouch snapped back into reality. " Sorry", he said walking in front of Suzaku. " Never mind", said Suzaku. " We better get back", said Lelouch looking up at the sky. His expression suddenly changed. Suzaku followed his gaze and saw. It was getting dark. " Looks like it's gonna rain", said Suzaku. Droplets of water began to fall down. " It's is", said Lelouch breaking into a run. Suzaku ran with Lelouch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Made it", said Suzaku shaking his wet hair. " Hey,", called out Lelouch. " You're wetting me even more", scolded Lelouch. " Sorry". They walked up to the door and it slid open. " Welcome back, Lelouch", said a voice. Lelouch stop in his tracks. Suzaku banged into Lelouch. " Hey, why all of the sudden you stop?", asked Suzaku. " I'm… home". " Onii-sama", said Nunnally looking up from her tea cup.

" Your friend is very weird", said Nunnally with a smile. Maya handed her a crane. She made a few and place it next to Nunnally. Nunnaly smile. " Is that so", said Suzaku. " Is she your lover or fiancé?", asked Nunnally with a playful smile. " Fiancé", said Maya. Lelouch looked at her wide eyed. He frown at her and walked up to her. He took the tea cup and threw it onto the floor. Suzaku watched at the scene.

" Ara", said Nunnally. " Ah, look at you Maya. You're all wet. Let's get you change NOW", said Lelouch grabbing her arm and pulling her up. " Don't worry, Nunnally. I'll clean it up. What she said was a joke, a lie, a lie", said Lelouch pushing Maya away and into his room.

There he push her into it. " How did she find you?", asked Lelouch angrily. " She didn't. I just walked inside and she was there", said Maya. " But how?", asked Lelouch, getting confused. " By the way, do you know what day is today?", asked Maya walking towards Lelouch's bed. She sat on top of it and threw herself on it. He looked at her and smile.

" Sunday on so what?", he asked. " Donno", she replied. " Like it? Your hidden Geass", she asked, smiling. He nodded. He turn to the window and could hear the rain water pelting against the window. Without noticing, he heard clothes throwing onto the floor. He turn around and saw Maya on the bed, blanket covering her. " What? You're not planning to…", said Lelouch walking towards the bed. " I hate men making me sleep on the floor", she said looking at him. " Should I let you sleep beside me or do you want the hard floor?", she asked.

Lelouch look at her and climb onto the bed. Looking down at her. Her sapphire eye looking back at those deep purple eyes. He brush her hair on the left side of her face to see the other eye being covered by the hair but Maya turn her head away. Lelouch bent down and kissed her check. Lelouch pulled himself up and got off from the bed. He sat on the floor.

He place her clothes onto one pile. " Now what? If Sayoko sees you, what is she going to think that I'm keeping a girl in my room? Besides, Nunnally and Suzaku knows already", told Lelouch to Maya. " Oyasuminasai, Lelouch", said Maya turning to the other side. Lelouch sigh at left her in his room.


	19. Chapter 19

Stage 19

" _Lelouch", called out Euphiemia with a smile on her face. Her beautiful checks, now covered with blood. He turn around and stare at her. " Neh, Lelouch. Did I do well or not? Should I kill you and Suzaku?", asked Euphiemia. " What? What's going on?", asked Lelouch looking around. All he could see was Euphie with a gun in her hand and the geass around her eyes. " No, then kill him just for yourself, Euphie", said a voice. _

_Lelouch turn around and saw Suzaku standing behind him with a gun in his hands. " Suzaku", called out Euphie. Lelouch looked at Suzaku and saw the geass around his eyes also. " No…. No, it can't be… I didn't give any order about this!! Suzaku, Euphie, STOP IT!!!", shouted Lelouch. Suzaku smile and raise the gun up. Euphie did the same. _

_Then the gun was fired. Lelouch fell backwards. Blood spreading everywhere. " It's ….all…a….lie….". Suzaku and Euphie just smile at Lelouch. " Gomen, Lelouch", apologize Euphie. " Lelouch, let's meet again, shall we. In the same place", said Suzaku. 'Why? Why me?', asked Lelouch in his thoughts. Then the scene changed to a place. A room and Suzaku and Nunnally was in it. " Neh, Nunnally, are you really sure about this?", asked Suzaku. Nunnally nodded. _

_Suzaku grabbed a gun near by and placed it near Nunnally's head. He pulled the trigger and the bullet was let out. Blood began spattering out form her head. She hung her head and died at the spot. Suzaku was holding her hand and he too pulled the trigger. It was aim at his heart. " S….. STOP", shouted Lelouch. _

Lelouch shot up in bed. Sweat dripping down his face. Breathing very hard. " A.. dream", he muttered out. He looked around. " Just a nightmare", he said. He turn to see Maya sleeping at the other side of the bed. He laid back onto the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. He closes his eyes but opens them again. He turn to the clock near his bedside and looked at it. 3.30 a.m., it read.

Maya sifted and turn to face Lelouch looking at the clock. " mmm.. Lelouch, why are you awake at this time?", asked Maya slowly getting up while holding the blanket. Lelouch turn to face her. " Gomen, if I woke you up", apologize Lelouch. " You're sweating a lot. Nightmare, I guess", asked Maya rubbing her eye. " Just go back to sleep", order Lelouch. She place her hand on top of his.

" Just forget about it. Go to sleep and you got school tomorrow", reminded Maya, going back to sleep. " Arigatou", thanked Lelouch. He sighs and lie down on the pillow. " _A dream. No way Suzaku and Nunnally will commit suicide", _thought Lelouch slowly going back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lelouch walked with Suzaku to school. " Hey, are you alright?", asked Suzaku looking at him very hard. " Hai", answered Lelouch. " You weren't yourself this morning at breakfast", told Suzaku turning back to the road. " Gomen", said Lelouch. " _A dream", _remind Lelouch to himself. " Hurry up. We're gonna be late", shouted Suzaku ahead of Lelouch. He smile at Suzaku and quicken his pace.

Classes were usually. Class ended and the speaker came on, " _It's afternoon, I repeat afternoon", _said the person in charge. " Lelouch", called out Rival, waving his hand. Lelouch walked up to him. " Heh, aren't you going out again?", asked Rival. " No more gambling", scolded Shirley. " Gambling", asked Suzaku confused. " Lulu always goes out before classes resume. I think he's doing gambling", told Shirley. " Like I said, I stop it. I have to keep up with school and the military", said Lelouch.

Suzaku just smile. " Is that so?", asked Shirley while making a face. Suzaku nodded. " That's two against one", said Rival. Lelouch just shrugged his shoulders. " Hey, Lelouch", called out rival. Lelouch blinked at him. " What?". " Nothing", he replied. Rival turn to Suzaku, who just smile. Only those two know something that he doesn't know. " What are you smiling at, Suzaku?", asked Lelouch. He froze at the tone of Lelouch's voice.

" Nothing", he said. Rival push him forward. Lelouch still in a daze with confusion. " _That dream, I wonder if it is real or not?", _asked Lelouch, still trying to figure it out. " I better talk to this with Maya", he muttered. " What did you say, Lelouch?", asked Suzaku when he heard him muttering something. Lelouch look up at Suzaku staring at him. He shook his head. " _Maya…. What does he want to talk to her about?", _asked Suzaku.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Oi, Lelouch", called out Millay, hitting him with a roll up paper. " You fallen a sleep", she scolded. She hit him again. " Stop hitting me", he said. Suzaku look at him and smile. A smile which Lelouch has never seen before even he knew him 7 years ago. " What are you smiling at ?", he asked. Suzaku shook his head. " See. That;s what you get for not reading the papers which Nunnally let for you", said Rival, holding a pen and paper. His collar was open.

Lelouch sits up straight. " Papers!! What papers?", he asked all of the sudden. " Didn't Nana-chan give you?", asked Shirley. Lelouch shook his head. " I was at –", said Lelouch but was cut of by Millay. " GUTS". " Mata, that Gut magic again?", said Rival. " That kind of Magic won't work on me either", told Lelouch leaning back on his chair. " President, I think it is working on me?", said Shirley looking at Millay with a smile. " Hmm. It's good to see someone who agrees with me".

Suzaku stars blankly on the paper that he was holding. Lelouch notice the stare. " Suzaku". He turn to face Lelouch. A look which means determined. " What's the matter, Suzaku-kun?", asked Shirley. He grabs Lelouch's arm and pulled him up. He yelped at the strength of the brunet. " SUzaku", he called out. Suzaku dragged him out of the student council room while holding the paper.

They stop as the door closes behind them. He showed him the paper. " What's the meaning of this, Lelouch?", said Suzaku. His voice very serious. Lelouch's eyes widened. " I…. I ….don't ..know", he replied, clutching his arms. He then falls on his knees. " LELOUCH", called out Suzaku. He then notice the geass shining. It's red glow slowly coming back on. He shook the boy.

Sweat dripping down Lelouch's face. His breathing began to fasten. " LELOUCH". The paper which Suzaku showed him was never to been shown to anyone. He wonder who put it there. The paper which contain information about Lelouch and Nunnally. Their mother in the middle with them. The picture which Lelouch swear not to ever look at it again.

Suzaku thought that he took at least 15 minutes to snap the youth back to reality. Lelouch began panting. Sweat dripping down his face. Slowly the Geass faded away. He rub his left eye. " Lelouch, are you alright?", asked Suzaku.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He smile at Hi lying down on the bed. " What do you want, K.K., again?', asked Hi, staring at the white ceiling. " Just wondering. How did you manage to make that girl like you in fox form?", asked K.K. Hi sighed and turn his gaze to the boy sitting on the window edge. Smiling away. " Don't think I'm that stupid. You're trying to make him go berserk, aren't you?', asked Hi.

K.K. stunned at the words. " Darnnit. He's a good toy to play with. But one of those dreams will come to life", he said with a smile. " even if you do. I'll kill you. You know that K.K.", told Hi seriously. K.K. nodded. " Which one?", Hi asked suddenly. K.K. smile. He knew what Hi was talking about. " The one when he gets stab, almost died and his friend and little sister commits suicide", told K.K.

" When?". K.K. smile. " At the stroke of midnight during their school festival. On the 13th of November", he said. " Who else?", Hi asked. " I like it when you ask these type of questions. The blondie, blue haired and the orange haired girl", told K.K. " And including……… smiles your one and truly beloved,… Maya or should I say Kana". Hi's eyes widened at the name ' Kana'.

" Kana", he said. " Guess she never told you, huh? Real name Kana. Maya a.k.a. Kana", said K.K. showing him. " Impossible. I thought she died during the fight with the guardians", told Hi, surprise. " nods head , she did. Got shot in the head. Survived. She's not human at all, you know that", told K.K. trying to remember the past.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cornelia stares at the white ceiling in Euphie's room. " Euphie", she muttered her name over and over again. She locks herself up in Euphie's room. " That bastard, Zero". Tears streaming down her face. She grip onto one of Euphie's dress. " why? Why?". She tighten her grip onto the dress. " I promise her that the world will be back to it use to be in the past where our other siblings could live together", she promised. Remembering the promise she made with Euphiemia in the garden which Clovis asked to build for Queen Marianne.

" _Euphie". _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lelouch laid on of the beds in the medical room. His mind in a daze. The curtains suddenly drew back and Suzaku looking at him worriedly. " Are you alright?", he asked the hundredth time. That's what Lelouch thought. He got up and nodded. He wince at a sudden pain in his left arm and saw a needle punctured his skin. He followed the tube and saw the IV. He sighed and sat on the bed.

" What happen?", he asked. " I showed you one of the papers that Millay-san accidentally mixed it with the others. You ….started to tremble on lost consciousness", told Suzaku. Lelouch remembered only the last scene.

"_Lelouch". _

_He looked up at Suzaku. His hands slowly shook and began muttering something. Suzaku didn't care what he said and helped him up. More sweat began dripping down his face as he recall the memory. The tragic memory when he was only 9 years old. He witness his mother getting killed. His vision slowly began to blur. As he stood up, he blacked out. He fell backwards. Suzaku quickly caught him and shouted his name. Everything went black. _

Then came in the doctor. " Are you awake?", she asked looking at the clip of papers. " H..hai". Lelouch notice the worried look on her face. He turn to the needle and slowly pulled it out. " ah.. Lelouch". He wince at the pain and threw it to one side. Swinging the IV began slowly dripping down. " Thanks", he said getting up. Suzaku turn to the doctor who only shrugged her shoulders.

Lelouch walked out form the medical bay. Suzaku following behind him. " Aha. Congratulations", called Llyod. " what do you want?", asked Lelouch, his voice sounded funny a bit. " You never change do you", told Llyod. " My fiancé told me everything, okay?", he said lively. " Ermm.. Llyod-san, do you have anything to tell us?", asked Suzaku noticing the two key for Lancelot and Gaia.

Llyod nodded. " You are needed in room 632B", told Llyod handing them the keys. " 632B", repeated Suzaku. " The briefing room", said Lelouch already walking there. " Ah, before that. Why don't you two change into your uniform, both of you. I not then His Highness Schneizel and Her Highness Cornelia", told Llyod. Lelouch bunched up his hand into a fist and narrowed his eyes.

Llyod saw the look and smile. He lean forward to the youth and whispered something. Suzaku looked confuse at Llyod's action. " I know that you are their half brother, Lelouch Vi Britannia", whispered Llyod. Lelouch eyes widened. " Cecile also know about this". Smiling away he shoo them off. " Lelouch", asked Suzaku. Lelouch still shock at the sentences that Llyod said. " _How do they know?" _he asked. " _They will know about your secret but don't trust anybody. If you trust them, they will only tell you lies". _Those words rang in his head.

The words which Maya told him one night. " Never trust anyone expect Nunnally", he muttered. Suzaku stopped in his tracks. Lelocuh saw and turn to Suzaku. His face stared at something and began into respect. Lelouch followed his gaze. He felt his throat went dry. There stood in front was Cornelia and Schneizel walking towards them. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of his older half brother and sister.

He walked up to them. Suzaku trying to stop him but failed. " What do you want?", he asked. His voice sounded harsh. " We came here to talk to you in private", told Schneizel. Lelouch turn his gaze to Cornelia who frown at him. " you don't have to change into your uniforms", order Schneizel. " Just follow us in your school uniforms", told Cornelia. They walk first then followed by Suzaku and Lelouch. His hand tighten on Gaia's key. " keh".


	20. Chapter 20

Stage 20

" _This place……..". _

_The whole room was completely black in colour. Nothing was inside at all. " Onii-sama". ……_

_A voice, but where was it. He began to search the place calling out to the girl. " Nunnally"…._

_No response. He call again but still no response. He thought he lost his mind. Nothing was inside only him. _

" _Lelouch"….._

_He spun around to see a girl standing there. " Who.. are you?", he ask. The girl smile at him. A smile which was soft and sweet like honey. _

_He eyed the girl for awhile before turning around. " Where am I?", he ask again. No response. _

_He turn to see the girl but she wasn't there. " What's going on?". _

_A bird. It's wings was white as snow. It cock its head to one side staring at Lelouch with its beaded black eyes. _

_He stepped closer and the bird flapped its wings at him. He lift up his hand at the bird. It flew to his hand. Looking at him. It was beautiful white in colour. _

_The bird looks very familiar to him. " Tweeet", it went. _

_He heard children laughing. " Come on", shouted a boy. Lelouch turn behind and saw the boy shouting at the other. _

" _Nunnally's going to find out. So come on", cried out Suzaku. The other boy smile at him. His violet eyes shining. The other one look at him strangely. " what are you thinking about, Lelouch?", asked Suzaku. _

_Lelouch darted to the left. " Oii". _

_Suzaku followed him and they ran, dodging very branches that there is. Then they came to a halt. _

" _Why did you took off like that, huh?", asked Suzaku, panting. _

" _Shush. Look", shush Lelocuh to Suzaku. _

_He picked up a piece of bread from his pocket and tear it to bits. _

_He look up and Suzaku followed his gaze. _

_A white bird looked down at them from its tree that it was sitting on. _

_He held up his hand. _

_The smell of grain that the bird could smell. _

_It hoped to one side than the other. Eager to have it. _

_It flew to his hand and pecked at the bread. _

_Suzaku gasp with wonder at how Lelouch could get the bird down. _

" _Hey, that bird", he said. _

" _Yup, it's the one that escaped form the cage on that day", told Lelouch slowly starting to walk away. _

_Suzaku smile and shook his head with amazement. _

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" It starts off here", told Schienzel, pointing to the place at the screen. " Now, you are suppose to capture the enemy, or else… destroy it", told Cornelia, hands on her hips. A small smirk escaped from his mouth. " So who is the enemy?", asked Lelouch. Everyone turn to him. " We didn't receive anything", told Schienzel. " I see". Suzaku look at Lelouch with a strange expression on his face.

" End of briefing", told Schienzel. Lelouch and Suzaku turn around and left the room. Cornelia turn her gaze to Schienzel. " Will it be okay. I mean about him". She walk towards Schienzel and sat on top of his desk. He nodded, " Yes, it will. I hope".

Lelouch stared at his gear suit. " Lelouch". He turn his head towards Suzaku, who was staring at him. " What's the key you are holding for?", asked Suzaku. He turn to the device he was holding. " Ummm… It's a …. Pen drive which contains information for the school festival", lied Lelouch. Suzaku look at him strangely. He slowly walked out from the room still trying to figure out Lelouch meant by the ' Pen drive'.

He sighed and look back at his gear suit. " Hide it from him, huh?". A smile on his face. " Let's give him a surprise shall we". He couldn't hold back the laugh which escaped from his mouth. " It can't stop here", he said as he turn his back towards the close door and lean against it. He slumped down with his hand on his face. A smile on the lips.

" Suzaku – kun", called out Cecile. He looks at her and smiled. " Did you get everything already?", asked Llyod peering at him. Suzaku nodded.

" aha, very good. Then we won't be telling you again what to do. And about him-".

"LLYOD", screamed Cecile and grabbed his shirt and smile at him.

" Sa, Let's start off , now". " Hai".

Suzaku jump into Lancelot and plugs in the device. He checks very thing that's in order and all.

" Suzaku –kun, we are going to place the air simulation".

Suzaku nodded. Once the thing was in place, Lencelot started off in a aiming position.

"Lancelot, ME Bosster launching".

" Lancelot, ME Bosster launching ".

Lancelot took off in mid air and activated the simulation and it's green wings opens out and turn green.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Here. He's coming", said a girl. She looks up at the sky and smile. " Coming to play with us, huh Lelouch Lamperouge… nope … Lelouch Vi Britannia".

She turns her head towards the sound off footsteps. She smile. " K.K.". He smile at the girl, with jade green eyes and brown hair. " Come on, M.M.". She nodded and ran towards him and grabbed his arm. " Hee, this is gonna be soo much fun". " It sure is". K.K. couldn't help but smile at the M.M. " Think about it. What will happen if we kill him, neh M.M.?".

" Kill him,… then it won't be so much fun just to kill him like that". She looks up at him with her sparkling jade green eyes. " hai, Hai".

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lelouch stare at Lancelot taking off before going to his knightmare.

" All gear up", asked Llyod, looking at Lelouch from behind. Lelouch nodded.

" Now remember that you are not suppose to let him know that you are inside Gaia, got it Lelouch Vi Britannia".

He flinched at his name being mention. His former name. It disgusts him very much. He turn his head towards Gaia. "Ready or not". Lelouch smile and nodded. " Then get on it. We don't have the whole day", said Llyod with glee. Lelouch couldn't understand Llyod at all not like Suzaku. He climbed onto Gaia and plug in the key. Reading very thing on the screen.

He slipped on the helmet and put Gaia into launching mode. " Are you alright with this, Lelouch?", asked Cecile threw the communicator. " Hai". " Then you may take off". He nodded and smile.

Gaia took off with full blast followed Lancelot tracking system. " Wonder who is the enemy? Maya would easily guess but she's not with me". He let out a sigh and kept on following Lancelot.

" Where is the enemy ?", asked Suzaku looking around with Lancelot's screen. With out knowing that a blast kept out of now where and hit Lancelot at the back. " From above but where?", he cried. Lelouch saw the blast.

" Suzaku didn't see it coming, baka".

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( Ok. I'll cut to the chase. I'm getting really tried to finish this story but I just can't. Got a lot of school work, being class monitor and all….).

Lelouch goes out. The new mobile suit shots him several times. Suzaku goes crazy and saves him but to late and Lelouch dies. Nunnally heard the news and Suzaku and her commits suicide just before the school festival.

Thank you. Bows.


End file.
